


The courage to unclench your fist

by hlc1



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, Overly Dramatic Narration, Possession, Silly, Spoilers for episode 8 of XV, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlc1/pseuds/hlc1
Summary: In order to save Miku, Hibiki must be ready to whatever it takes.





	The courage to unclench your fist

Hibiki couldn't believe her eyes. The person, the _being_, in front of her looked just like Miku, but in her voice she could hear none of the love and warmth she associated with her sunshine. In her eyes, were she expected kindness and compassion there was only apathy.

Hibiki thought on how to proceed. From HQ she received the message that the self-proclaimed god showcased the aufwachen waveform of Shenshoujin. That put her in a complicated situation: If they had to fight she would be wielding a relic capable of destroying gods against a god wielding the power to destroy relics. However, Hibiki didn't want to do anything that could harm Miku.

"Shem-Ha...-san? I don't know who you are or what you want, but that is my best friend's body, so could you please let go of her?"

"I have no interest in your problems, and based on your behaviour humanity has forgotten to respect their gods, so I shall remind you to whom you all bow."

"I see. In that case I have no choice but to stop you."

"A mere mortal like you could never even begin to stand against me. Surrender your hopes or prepare to be destroyed"

Hibiki knew that may not be entirely correct, but it was still too risky to openly fight against Shem-Ha, especially after all the exhaustion incurred during the charge against the cocoon.

_Even so._

Hibiki couldn't just let the god get away. She had to confront her now or risk losing Miku forever.

Shem-Ha had taken her best friend's body as her vessel, but in doing so Hibiki was granted a singular chance of rescuing her friend and stopping Shem-Ha.

"Even so!"

Hibiki took all her remaining strength and put it into closing the distance between them. Then , in a flash, she pushed her right hand at her opponent's midsection.

And poked her right on the side.

Shem-Ha yelped and tried to retreat, but before she could, Hibiki's left hand was at her other side, tickling her relentlessly.

The deity may behave in a different way from Miku, but she was still using Miku's body, and after so many years together, Hibiki knew all her weak points even better than her own. Shem-Ha wriggled and squealed, but Hibiki didn't stop. She _couldn't_ stop, or another opportunity may never appear.

Finally, just as she started to doubt whether it would really work, the vambrace fell of Miku's arm.

"Hibiki! Please stop!"

* * *

Afterwards they exposed Fudo for all his crimes and machinations, and Genjuuro punched him straight into the Sun, never to be seen again. Noble Red were captured and sentenced to prison for life, but Elfnein managed to give them human bodies, and also made one for Carol. Tsubasa was cured of what Milaarc did to her.

Right after the incident got resolved Miku finally confessed to Hibiki, and they ended up getting married, as also did Kirika and Shirabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/ChuuniOniika/status/1165746654244429824  
As soon as I saw that twit I started thinking that while I doubt that Hibiki would be the one to kiss Miku before Miku kisses her, that Hibiki may use some other non-violent approach to defeat Shem-Ha and this idea just materialized in my head.  
On the subject of Shem-Ha having Shenshoujin, I have seen some people doubt whether that is what she has or not. Now, not only does the waveform we see at the end of the transformation that of Shenshoujin acording to XD, but Shenshoujin itself is featured in the background throughout the entire transformation, and it is the one to provide the back lighting throughout the entire scene.


End file.
